The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XVII
The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure Vol. 7: "Suddenly, a huge shadow looms over..." Marin: WHAT is the meaning of this?! Laffel: Er, your Majesty, I am just a humble salesman with a product that will forever change your reign! Presenting, the Version 5.0 Pocketknife! Phantom: SHOULD WE REMOVE HIM, YOUR MAJESTY? Marin: Not yet...the salesman is pathetic, but that knife does look interesting... Laffel: Do you get complications with trade? Well, the Version 5.0 Pocketknife has an inventory list that makes sure nothing gets lost! You need... Meanwhile, the rebels and prisoners have exited the dungeon and entered a corridor. Willard: Alright guys, keep it under control right now... Prisoner: But you said we could destroy stuff! Prisoner 2: Yeah! I just wanna get these hands all over- Phantom: PRISONERS IDENTIFIED AS ESCAPED. DO NOT MOVE OR YOU WILL FACE DEA- Prisoner: Let's get 'im! In a screaming mob, the prisoners all race toward the Phantom, carrying various knives and other weapons found in the dungeon. They leap onto the Phantom, who is unable to compute what to do as its body is hacked, slashed, and penetrated. Finally, its systems die. Prisoner: Weeeeee-ha! That felt real good! Prisoner 2: It's still not enough though...I need more! Willard: Well then, this way! I suppose we've thrown quiet out the window now... The prisoner mob leads the charge through the palace, swiftly cutting down any Phantoms they pass by. Willard: Marin normally would've noticed us by now and sent a garrison...Laffel's distraction must be working! The mob bursts through a set of double doors as they find themselves in a large and elegant dining room. About 10 Phantoms are there, presumably getting ready for a large feast. The mob and the Phantoms rush for each other, and one of the Phantoms targets Issac, Drew, and Hugeo. Issac: Finally! A battle for us...er. Crap, I forgot we still have these handcuffs on! Hugeo: Let's not let that stop us. With force gained from years of training, Hugeo slams his fists along with the handcuffs into the Phantom. While it doesn't do noticeable damage, the Phantom staggers back. Issac: I guess you're right! While Hugeo throws more punches, Issac clenches a tablecloth with his mouth, intent on using the skills he learned all those years on the streets. He wraps it around the Phantom's head, eliminating its sight. While it flails around, Drew jumps up and grabs it by the head, pulling it towards the wall, where it crashes and falls down. Prisoner: Outta the way, girlie! We got this! The prisoners rush over to the Phantom to do their rapid stabbing ritual. The dining room is now quite disheveled, with blood lining the carpet. Drew: So Willard, before we keep going, what exactly is the plan here? We're still cuffed. Willard: Ah, I was going to get to that. In the harbor, their is a place where hundreds upon hundreds of Phantoms are kept. If we are going to have a chance at winning, we need to go and destroy it. Then, some of us need to visit the throne room to rescue Laffel. As for your handcuffs, I'd say Marin has them with her. Issac: Great! We'll go to the throne room! Willard: ...normally I wouldn't, but I trust your abilities enough. Go there, and hurry! Laffel's luck won't last forever...All right! We're headed for the harbor! Move out! Meanwhile, in the throne room, Laffel continues pitching his product to Marin, who is slowly getting fed up and about to evict him from the palace. Laffel: And if you get bored in the palace, this antenna here will pick up just about any broadcast- Phantom: URGENT, YOUR MAJESTY. EVERY PRISONER HAS ESCAPED, AND THEY ARE RUNNING THROUGH THE PALACE WITH MALEVOLENT INTENT. Marin: WHAT?! Why was I not informed of this earlier? Phantom: YOU GAVE US EXPLICIT ORDERS 4 YEARS 6 MONTHS AND 28 DAYS AGO THAT WE WERE NOT TO INTERRUPT YOU WHILE YOU HAD AN AUDIENCE EXCEPT IN DIRE EMERGENCIES. Marin: I override that order! Gah, robots...where are they headed? Phantom: THEY ARE GOING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE HARBOR. Marin: I want all active Phantoms there immediately, with all their weapons unsheathed! Phantom: IT WILL BE DONE. Laffel: Er, your Majesty... Marin: If it weren't for YOU, I wouldn't be in this predicament! Phantoms! Take him to the dungeon! You will be considered an accomplice to the rebels for distracting me so! Laffel: Please, I beg...NO! WILLARD, HELP MEEEEEEE! Meanwhile, Willard and gang reach the harbor. The Phantoms have already been mobilized, with all their available weapons out and ready. Willard: This is where the fun begins... Back in the throne room, a screaming Laffel is being dragged away by a Phantom when suddenly the doors burst open and Issac dropkicks the Phantom so hard it staggers into the wall, Laffel still in hand. Its systems failing, it falls...right on top of Laffel. Laffel: GUYS! THANKS FOR RESCUING ME! BUT I CAN'T GET UP! Drew: That's great! Be a good boy and stay there! Marin: So the rebels got so desperate they sent in the powerless children after me...tut tut. This won't be any fun to watch. Awaken...my pets! Category:Ghost City Arc